My Special Other
by Taste the GoM
Summary: Being around these couples all the time can make a guy feel pretty lonely. It seems as if I’m the only one not in a real relationship, the only one without a special other. Oneshot, AU, Yaoi, bunch of mini pairings, eventual Xigdus


**Hello! shrouded-obsession here! I was previously known as 00kamijin if your wandering who the heck I am...I decided to change my name again...so yeah...moving on!**

**Discaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU**

**This is my one-shot with a bunch of mini pairings and the eventual main crack pairing Xigdus**

**which was inspired by the wonderful ladies of The BirdFox Hybrid Productions and their equally as amazing story Carmine Complex**

**If you haven't read it you should It's Really good! So without further Ado I give you my story!**

* * *

Loud music was blasting all around me as I walked through the room crowded with sweaty dancing bodies. All throughout the room bodies were packed tightly together like sardines. Other people were spread out either in groups or by themselves on the various pieces of furniture, scattered about. It wasn't uncommon at parties like these to find people passed out from the drinks, drugs, sexual activities or whatever else people do here.

Usually I'm one of those people that get involved in whatever I could; the kind of person always looking for a good time. Lately though, I haven't really been myself. Maybe I'm just bored and looking for something new. But then again this is my life; I couldn't picture myself in any other type of situation.

I pass by my friends on my way out the door. I ignore the calls of my name, and the shouts of me to stay and comeback to the party. I step out into the fresh air and continue to walk with no destination in mind. As I walk I pass by many people, most coupled together. It seemed like as of late, that so many people were getting into relationships. Even amongst my friends, just about everyone has gotten together with someone else. My mind wandered on how my friends got together with their "others."

It's kind of ironic how most if not all of us are batting for the same team. I would have to say that the cause of all these relationships happening in our group was because of Sora and Riku.

These two have been best friends almost all their lives, so it wasn't shocking when they actually got together. Instead it was more of a relief, considering that it was really obvious that they wanted each other, but both were to stubborn and afraid to do anything about it. Once they did get together though, you couldn't separate one from the other.

That is why I blame them for all the couples suddenly emerging. Seeing them and the way they act towards each other must've stirred something in the rest of us, because the next thing you know, more and more of us were getting together with somebody. After Sora and Riku got together, Axel started pursuing Sora's brother Roxas.

Now that was an amusing time. Axel did everything he could to woo Roxas; while Roxas in turn, did everything he could to avoid Axel. Roxas also had a girlfriend. Did that stop Axel? Nope. Instead he tried to use that to his advantage. After all once Axel set his sights on something he wanted, he always got it and didn't let anything stand in his way.

Eventually it got to the point where Roxas had to use extreme measures to keep Axel away from him. This caused Axel to be all depressed and mope. Around that time school was let out for a week for some odd reason that I can't remember and don't care for either.

Hey it was a free week off of school why question it.

During the break no one heard from Axel the whole time, which wasn't normal for him. It worried us, so you can only imagine how surprised we were to find him that morning we went back to school. There he stood, with a big goofy grin on his face, his arms lovingly wrapped around a blushing Roxas' face, whom by the way was sporting some impressive sized bite marks along his neck.

It's safe to say from that day on, Roxas gained himself a permanent living breathing shadow.

I would have to say that out of all my friends, the weirdest ones to get together, has to be Zexion and Demyx. Now they're not bad, really they are kind of cute and good together. The weird thing about them is that they are such total opposites. How they fit together so well is a mystery in itself.

Zexion is one of the smartest kids in our school. Demyx on the other hand isn't the brightest color in the crayon box. No, instead he's the one that nobody wants to use for fear of messing up an already colorful picture.

Although there have been time when he's disproved this. So much in fact that some people believe that he's putting on a constant act.

Huh maybe I should ask Axel sometime, him and Demyx are best friends after all, so he would probably know.

I continue to mull over these types of thoughts as I come across a park. I walk down a path, looking at the scenery around it till I come across a bench and take a seat upon it. Watching all the people around me, I find myself drifting deeper into my muddled thoughts.

There are things in life that you were meant to see and know about, than there are those you don't. With my mind focused on the topic of relationships, that same phrase could be applied. There are some people who were meant for each other, and some that aren't. Than there are those, who are together, that society looks down upon, because to them it just isn't meant to be.

Being gay is one of those things, but being gay, and in love with a teacher…well that's just a line that's not supposed to be crossed. It doesn't really detour my friends Saix and Luxord though. They both have had steady relationships with a couple of teachers that teach at our school, for quite a few months now. Saix and professor Xemnas, and Luxord with Mr. Jack, though he likes to be referred to as Captain Jack Sparrow. Weird. I have to admit though that they have done a pretty good job with keeping things a secret. The only reason that our group knows about any of this is so that we can help them if they ever get into a tight spot. It's their business and their lives so why should it bother us right?

Not everyone in our group is gay, Marluxia proved that one when he started dating Larxene and Namine at the same time. Though one would question his sexuality with that pink hair. There are other people that I could name, who are in relationships themselves.

Being around these couples all the time can make a guy feel pretty lonely. It seems as if I'm the only one not in a real relationship, the only one without a special other.

Eventually I must've drifted off so far in my thoughts that I fell asleep. Because the next thing I know, I was jolted awake by the sound of loud laughter near by. I opened my eyes, well eye, to locate the source that awoke me from my slumber. I followed the sound of laughter to see a group of teenage boys, around my age, possibly a few years younger, standing by a nearby tree.

I figure that these boys must've come back from playing some kind of sport, blitz ball by the looks of it. I could tell because, they're hair and skin was slightly damp, and they were passing a blitz ball around between them as they talked. I was about to get up and head home when I spotted him. I'm not really sure what it is about him that caught my attention, or what it was that intrigued me so. But for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I just couldn't look away.

The boy in question was probably an average height for his age. He had extremely tan skin, probably from growing up on an island somewhere. He had dirty-blondish hair that was kind of swept outwards, and these clear blue eyes that reminded me of the water, when the sun hit it just right. He was pretty well built for his age too, from what I could see.

Someone must've said something funny, for all of a sudden, this kid burst out loud into laughter. It wasn't a bad sound either, in fact it was quite unique. This kid's laugh was kind of contagious; it made me want to laugh along with him, even if I didn't know what he was laughing at. I must've blanked out for a couple of seconds, because their group was starting to disperse, going their separate ways. I figured I would go up to the boy who intrigued me so and talk to him. I would've, if not for the fact that he was still around a couple of his friends. And from the looks of it, they were going to be there a while.

I decided that it was getting late enough and I better head home. I stood up from my spot on the bench and stretched a little, and was about to head home, but first I decided to take one last glance at the boy. As soon as I turned my head to look towards him, his gaze locked with mine. For the next few moments, I heard nothing, felt nothing, and saw nothing; nothing but him that his. And in that moment I felt a spark of something that I've never felt before in my life.

He broke eye contact first when his friends started to pull him along with them, to wherever they were going. He took one last fleeting look at me before turning fully around to walk with them. I lingered a little bit longer, watching him till he was out of sight, and then I went the opposite way of them and headed home.

* * *

My home wasn't much to look at; in fact it wasn't really much of a home at all. Basically it was an apartment complex. I actually live here by myself, with someone coming to check up on me from time to time. My parents and I don't really get along very well, so I decided to move out and so I could live my own life, the way I want to. 

I walked into the complex, first stopping at the boxes to check to see if I had mail. Grabbing what was in there, I didn't really care at the moment, I headed towards the stairs to go up to my floor. I didn't feel like taking the elevator and besides I only live on the 3rd floor.

Once I reached my floor I started walking down the hall towards my room. Once again I must've not been paying attention to what I was doing, because somehow I found myself lying backwards on the ground, a warm body pressed on top of mine.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I heard, as the person scrambled off of me and on to their feet, grabbing my hand to help pull me up.

I opened my eye to get a look at the person and I froze. Standing in front of me was the boy from the park, his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"It's alright; I wasn't really paying attention either." I heard myself interrupt.

He gave me a sheepish smile in appreciation and I felt myself smile back. There was a pretty awkward silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Hey, your that guy that was at the park earlier aren't you?"

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"I knew you looked familiar, you live next door to me."

That completely surprised me, yeah I know I'm not the most observant person, but I would have thought that I recall seeing someone like him before, especially if they were my next-door neighbor.

He noticed my look of surprise, and quietly laughed, it was a nice laugh. "I remember seeing you on your balcony a lot."

Ah. That makes since. I have a balcony that connects to my room; all the apartments have one. I usually go and sit out there because its nice and quiet, and I feel at peace just sitting out there staring out at the city and the stars.

"So I guess that means your room is the neighboring room, the one with the balcony next to mine."

"Mmhm." He answered, nodding his head.

* * *

I don't know how I managed it, but a few minutes later, I convinced the boy to come outside and sit on my balcony with me. He went inside his apartment first to drop off his stuff, and then he went into his room and out onto his balcony, which he then proceeded to jump from his to mine. So now we've been sitting out here for quite a while chatting and laughing like we've been friends for years. 

We talked about generic things like family, friends, school. Somehow he even got me to tell him about my accident. If you haven't figured it out before, I was in a bad accident a long time ago and now I'm blind in one eye, my right eye to be exact. I wear an eye patch to cover the damage and the scar that runs across it. The only visible scar on my face runs along the left side of my chin, across my cheek, to rest just under my left eye.

It's kind of grody looking, lots of people are usually bothered by it, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he gave the opposite reaction of how most would. Kind of like what my friends did after I was healed up enough. We thought of it as the past and moved on with our lives, acting as normal as we are considered. Our conversation was cut short by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

I watched him as he answered the phone and talked to whoever it was on the other line. I have no idea why I'm so memorized by this boy, but everything about him just sends good feelings throughout me. The conversation didn't last long as I heard him finish up.

"Okay yeah, love you too bye." With that he hung up the phone and pocketed it, before turning to me with a smile.

"So was that your girlfriend or something?" I casually asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"Nope, uncle just letting me know that he'd be working late."

Ah yes his uncle. He told me earlier that both his parents had died when he was at a very young age, and that his uncle had taken him in and had been raising him ever since then.

Being the curious person that I am, I had to ask him again, for my state of mind at least. "So…do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked at me and smiled before answering, almost as if he knew why I was asking.

"Nope."

"Mmm" I said nodding my head. "Boyfriend?"

He shook his head.

So he's single, I guess that's good for me, unless he's straight. But wait a minute if he was straight then why didn't he-

"I'm Bi" he stated as if reading my mind. Well than that makes a lot of sense. So maybe I do have some kind of chance.

"I'm gay." He laughed quietly to himself, and smiled at me. I figure hey the kid was honest with me, why not be just as honest to him. So there we sat talking again from where we left off. This time with a whole load of other things to talk about as well.

It was pretty late by the time he got up to head home. It's a good thing that tomorrow was a Saturday and not a school day. He stood up stretching a bit, before he turned to me, giving me a soft smile.

"It was great talking to you; I haven't held a conversation with someone that long since…well actually I don't think I've really done that." He said amusedly.

"Neither have I." I agreed with him. "Maybe…we could do this again sometime?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Maybe." He said with a cross between a smirk and a smile. He then turned away from me and perched himself on top of the railing to jump to his balcony.

"Goodnight." I called after him, I stayed behind to make sure that he could get over safely, and didn't fall trying to jump.

He turned his head to look behind him, towards me "Goodnight…" he trailed off. He furrowed his brows into a frown before he burst out into an insane fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, watching him carefully so he wouldn't fall, from the way his body was shaking from laughter; I was worried that he would've.

"I…you…we…" he tried to choke out between laughs and gasps for breath. He finally calmed down enough to get out a coherent and comprehensible sentence.

"We did all that talking, and we didn't even tell each other our names."

It took me a moment to realize that he was right. This whole time that we had been talking, we never once mentioned our names to each other. It was pretty funny once you thought about it.

I chuckled at the thought, before extending my hand towards him.

"Xigbar."

He smiled and started to extend his hand towards mine, the sudden movement causing him to lose his background, and to start falling backwards off of the balcony.

Luckily for him I had pretty fast reflexes, and was pulling him to safety in no time. The sudden rush of movements caused him to fall forward instead of backwards, and caused him to land flush against me.

He lifted up his head to look at me, face tinged pink from being so close to me, but neither one of us bothered to move. He was slightly shaky probably due to him almost falling off the balcony; I could feel the slight tremors running along his body and onto mine.

It took my mind a couple of seconds to realize how close our faces were to one another's. I could feel him breathing raggedly against my skin as I'm pretty sure I had stopped breathing all together. This must have seem fast for two people who basically just met, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother either one of us. He didn't pull away and neither did I. In fact our faces seemed to move closer to one another. So close in fact that my lips brushed lightly over his.

I gently cupped his face with one hand, the other arm still firmly held him against me. His eyes were glazed over with a familiar emotion, one that was most likely reflected in my eye. I gently began to kiss him, and when I felt no resistance, pressed my lips more firmly against his. It didn't take very long before he started responding to the kiss, and pressed against mine with as much force and passion as I was giving him.

As more and more time passed, the more passionate the kiss became. Silently I asked permission, and silently he granted me the pleasure of being able to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, his meeting mine along the way, thus beginning a dance only mouths could do.

I swear on all things, in my whole life I have never tasted something so sweet, nor have I ever heard such pleasing sounds, as the ones that he was making.

Pretty soon the urge to breathe became too great that we broke apart panting heavily. Both of our breathing was ragged, his face was flushed from what I could tell; his blue eyes were glazed over, his skin shining slightly under the moons gaze from sweat. His clothes and hair was ruffled and untidy and my appearance probably matched his.

He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes focused, then peered up at me with a large smile on his face. He licked his lips and brought them up to mine once more. He stopped before we could start up previous activities, close enough to where I could feel them pressed lightly against mine.

"My name is Tidus." I felt him murmur against my lips.

I smiled against his, before passionately kissing him once more.

Let's just say he didn't make it home till much much later.

Looks like I found my special other after all.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It took me longer than I planned to write this out but I'm happy with the result. **

**So can those who read this give me so feedback, meaning reviews, I'd really like to know how I did and I hate getting so many hits but no reviews...so if you do review I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
